Ray Ojina
Male Introduction He is a pirate , which made a name for himself in the grand line , and after his crew was defeated he joine te .......... pirates and served as their shiwright . Appearance he has a fair skin colour , wears a black suit , his height is 6'66 feet , he as a tough build body , though not wery muscular , his weapons are knives , he keeps it in his upper pockets and is suprisingly fast and good at using . Personality He has a very polite and keen personality , he takls very polietly and always keeps his cool , Abilities and Powers Swordmanship he use knives as his weapons and can stop swords by using knives , and can use it like a sword as well ads also throw it at a speed of light . Hand to Hand Combat godd at hand to hand combat as and surpringly quick , and strong and know the ancient art known as red hand ( his secret of hand to hand combat ) Physical Strength his physical strength is inhuman and can lift and break boulders with a punch . he is also abe to destroy pacifistas at only is strength . Agility He is very quick , his refrelexes are also quick . he learned how to use sky walk and blue walk . Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons *Throwing knife *Trench knife Devil Fruit denki denki no mi It provides the user to create unlimited amounts of black lightning elecrtricity from his body and manulipate it . He projects this as blast and lightning and can make it as solid as a sheild . The user has learned how to use magnetism with his powers as well ( so he can control metal the way kid used to ) , so he can make discs of metal and charge it to make the disc fly so as to allowing him flight . Type : logia ''' '''it allows the user to create black lightnings ( ps its not electricity like enel but black lightning ) Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History he was in a coma for 4 years and when he woke up he found himself on a hospital at saboady , when he woke up he searched for his old crew but then later realised that all of them were killed by the kid pirates on the way to saboady . he was the only one left , he decided that he would defeat the kid pirates at anycost even if he has to sacrifics his life for that and went to search for the kid pirates.......... Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles old crew VS kid pirates (lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Pirate